Heat Wave
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: Temperance Brennan & Seeley Booth try to find ways to cool down an a very hot day.


July Cotton Ball Challenge

The Jeffersonian joined a vast part of Washington, DC in a battle to stay hot during the heat wave of the Century. Thanks to a freak thunderstorm a main power line was downed by a fallen tree leaving thousands of homes and buildings without air conditioning.

Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, drinking water by the gallon to help offset the beads of sweat that were pooling over her body.

"Sunday morning is supposed to be tranquil at the lab, not a sauna," she mumbled aloud as she put the files in her bag to take to her crime fighting partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. "I wonder what Booth is doing right now?" she muttered as she turned off her computer. 'Thank goodness for laptops' she thought while taking another drink of water.

As she closed the cover to her laptop, she eyed the large bottle of unopened water sitting at the edge of her desk. The condensation glistened over the bottle like dew on morning grass. It looked cold. She made a moaning sound knowing no one was at the lab except one security guard monitoring the front doors. She leaned over and ran her forefinger down the outside of the bottle. Yep, it was cold.

Feeling the sweat racing down her back, she grabbed the bottle, popped up the lid and squirted some down her back.

"Awwwwww, that feels good," she whispered, biting her tongue as she diverted her eyes back to the bottle. Then she quickly scanned her office door and window making sure no one had come in. 'Coast is clear' she told her self. With that thought she pulled her t-shirt away from her chest and let the cool water flow out and down her chest, some sitting inside the cups of her bra, the rest ran down her chest and stomach until it stopped, seeping into her shorts.

She realized that she still had a few things to finish up and couldn't sit in her wet t-shirt so she pulled it over her head and hung it on the back of her chair. She had an extra one in her gym bag but she liked the feeling the air on her wet skin gave her. She drank some more water, put the small bottle down beside the large one, then contemplated whether or not she should douse herself again. Her inner voice told her to go for it. Her sweat glands told her to go for it. Her fingers told her to go for it. She picked up the big bottle once again and without hesitation, she pulled the bottom of her bra away from her body, squeezed hard and watched the water river through it.

Another moan came out more distinctively this time as she tilted her head back, brought the bottle up and gently squeezed it allowing a trickle of water to run down her throat.

"Hey Bones, you in there? Booth called as he rounded her doorway in full stride, grabbing the frame, which brought his body to a halt. What froze him in place was the sight before him.

Her necked cranked towards the door sharply, water bottle in hand.

"Booth! What are you doing here?" Tempe asked exasperated at the thought of him seeing her in her bra pouring water over her self.

"I … Parker off at his mom's … called your home ... for breakfast … came by here," he managed to get out those few words, his knees weakening beneath him and tongue numb inside his mouth.

She reached behind her to grab her shirt as she wasn't going to rummage through her gym bag all the while Booth was watching her and started to pull it over her head.

"No!" Booth's voice was working again.

Tempe stopped and brought her shirt back down at his command. All thoughts of being uneasy about him seeing her in only a bra escaped her mind. His voice had demand in it but there was also something else in it. Desire? Want? One simple word had spoken volumes.

All the while, her mind was racing; he had stepped in front of her desk, staring at her.

"That looks like a logical thing to do," he added as he pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion, then gently took the water bottle from her hand and squirted some in his mouth, letting some run down his chin. He lifted the bottle to his forehead squeezed lightly then moved it to his neck and continued to squeeze as the water fell down over his chest and abdomen like rain over rose petals.

He put the bottle back in her hands, lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered softly, "Thanks for the water, but I'm hotter now than when I came in here."

Tempe blushed and all she could say was, "I'm sorry."

Seeley still had both of his hands planted firmly on her desk. He was so close she could hear is heart beating but that was only because they were both shirtless and their proximity was encouraging to him.

"Temperance Brennan, you have nothing to be sorry about," he replied as she stood erect and walked over to her chair and turned it around so she was facing him. Her heart started to pound in her chest. He knelt down in front of her, placed his hands in hers, the sweat in their palms sealing them. They both looked at their hands and realized how sweaty they were but left them entangled and reconnected their eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she blurted out not knowing what else to say.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," her voice barely a whisper but loud enough for him to hear it. And even if he didn't hear the words, he saw the answer in her eyes.

Still kneeling he softly pressed his lips to hers tasting the remants of the cool water and her own salty skin. Tempe's mouth froze but only for a split second, then with prodding from his tongue she parted her lips and waited for him to touch it. It was soft at first with both of them tasting and exploring each other. She felt him pulling to a stance, dragging her with him, mouths still locked in the kiss of their lives. Forgetting where they were they ran there fingers over each other's chests, Tempe stopping at his nipples and Seeley stopping at the centre of her clevage.

"This is definately not a logical way to cool down," Tempe mumbled as she placed kisses along his solid jaw line, rubbing her tongue through his slight facial hair.

"I agree," he managed to get out of his mouth between kisses to her ear and neck. "Since we can't beat the heat wave, how about we join it. Isn't that the most logical thing to do?" he asked as he continued to explore and taste her exposed skin.

"Yes, very logical indeed," she responded with a low groan as he found a sensitive spot at the side of her neck. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours."

The replaced their shedded clothes, packed up Tempe's bags and made their way through the heat wave with lots of water and very little clothing.


End file.
